


June 28, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl smiled as soon as she viewed Amos buying a stuffed animal for her.





	June 28, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Supergirl smiled as soon as she viewed Amos buying a stuffed animal for her instead of sermon papers in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
